Welcome to the World
by Kingofgames96
Summary: This has elements of the Naruto universe but i don't consider it to be a crossover. I do not own NCIS or Naruto just to let y'all know. What happens when Itachi Uchiha is sent to be a liaison for the Village Hidden in the Leaves to NCIS and complete his mission before time runs out, or will he become another shinobi to fall.
1. Chapter 1

*The elevator bell dings at the NCIS office as Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Eleanor Bishop come out.*

DiNozzo: Look I'm just saying my Ohio State Buckeyes are going to beat your Oklahoma Sooners.

Bishop: Do you wanna bet on that? *She had a confident look on her face.*

DiNozzo: I will take you on that offer what are we betting?

Bishop: Loser has to buy the winner lunch for the week and will also wear the winnings football teams' jersey for a week.

DiNozzo: A very tempting deal…I accept.

McGee: Morning team, what a lovely day?

DiNozzo: What's wrong with you McGeek?

McGee: What a guy can't be happy?

Bishop: I think DiNozzo is just scared.

McGee: Did he find another gray hair?

Gibbs: You're going to wait McGee, we got a dead body?

Bishop: Where at?

Gibbs: Outside the Adams Hotel.

*Team Gibbs arrives at the crime scene and the scene shifts to Director Vance and A Young Man*

Vance: So let me get this straight Tsunade sent you here because she has a hunch on something.

Man: Yes, and she knows I can beat him.

Vance: You look like you are twelve or thirteen. Why would she trust you?

Man: She handpicked me to be an ANBU Black Ops Agent last year.

Vance: Well then I have my doubts but here is your first assignment Itachi, while you wait for results on your search.

Itachi: Thank you, what is my assignment Director Vance?

Vance: You are assigned to watch Team Gibbs, they are hunting a group of dangerous killers that call themselves the Akatskui think you can handle it?

Itachi: Yes, where is Team Gibbs right now?

Vance: At the Adams Hotel, but I will introduce you to them when i call them back to the Navy Yard. Can you wait?

Itachi: Yes Director.

*The scene shifts back to Team Gibbs at the crime scene.*

Gibbs: What you got Ducky?

Ducky: Petty Officer Luke Simpson, age 23.

Gibbs: Cause of death?

Ducky: I would say multiple stab wounds. Wouldn't you say Mister Palmer?

Palmer: Yes Dr. Mallard.

Gibbs: The MO of our suspect.

McGee: Boss I think I got something. *Camera shutters as it takes multiple pictuters.*

Gibbs: What you got McGee?

DiNozzo: A boot print in the mud.

Bishop: Gibbs I got a blood trail. *Another set of camera shutters as more photos are taken.*

*DiNozzo, Gibbs and McGee walk to where Bishop is.*

Gibbs: where does it start?

Bishop: The alleyway by the second dumpster.

*Gibbs phone begins to ring.*

Gibbs: Yeah?

Vance (OP): I need your team in my office ASAP.

Gibbs: Alright on our way back. Alright back to the Navy Yard.

DiNozzo: Why so soon boss?

Gibbs: Vance needs to talk to us.

McGee: That's never good.

Bishop: Think he found out about our bet?

DiNozzo: I hope not.

Gibbs: Let's Go. *Gibbs begins to honk the horn.*

DiNozzo: On our way boss.

*Team Gibbs enter the car and heads back to the Navy Yard.*


	2. Chapter 2

*Team Gibbs arrives at the Navy Yard and heads to Director Vance's office.*

Vance: Gibbs.

Gibbs: Director.

Vance: I bet you are wondering what this is about.

DiNozzo: Yes sir.

Vance: Team Gibbs will be getting a new addition.

All: What?

Vance: A liaison from the Village Hidden in the Leaves will be joining you for this investigation.

Gibbs: We don't need any more help.

Vance: This is not my call Gibbs, the order came from his village leader and from SECNAV.

DiNozzo: Well when are we going to meet him.

Itachi: Right now.

A Young Man wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt, a gray chest plate, gray arm covers, black pants, a black cloak with the hood down black sandals, he has pale skin, black eyes and black hair.

All: AHHHHHHH!

DiNozzo: Where did you come from?

Itachi: That's for me to know and you not to find out. Now Director can we proceed with the briefing?

Vance: Yes Itachi you can.

Bishop: Wait but you look like you are only a teenager.

Itachi: I am but let me explain everything. I am Itachi Uchiha and I am the liaison from the Hidden Leaf Village. I am also thirteen years old.

Gibbs: How in the hell are you a liaison if you are only thirteen.

Itachi: Well Special Agent Gibbs, children in our village can enter the academy if they want to become ninjas.

McGee: Wait academy?

Itachi: It is where we learn basics jutsus, I was so advanced I graduated in one year and became a chunin three years later. Then I became an ANBU Black Ops Capitan and now I am here.

Bishop: I hate to be rude but can you get to the point.

Itachi: Fine I have to give you an introduction to who I am, The Leaf has reason to believe two of our enemies are working with your killers.

Gibbs: How can you tell?

Itachi: I have been reviewing the case files NCIS has and within the past two investigations they have similar traits with ours.

*Itachi pulls up pictures of autopsies done on bodies from the NCIS Cases and the Leaf Village's cases.*

Itachi: Note the burns and how they are in the same areas. He has done this by a forbidden jutsu that allows him to steal the victim's souls and keeps him younger.

All: What?

Itachi: Normally he would also steal the bodies but I don't think he had time for the past couple of victims.

DiNozzo: This guy is beyond freaky.

Itachi: Now to what my assignment I am here to either kill the two of them, or bring them back alive. I am also here to protect you from them and assist you catching you're killers.

Gibbs: Is that all?

Itachi: Yes you are dismissed.

*Everyone except for Gibbs, Vance and Itachi leave.*

Gibbs: Leon can I talk to him in my office?

Vance: Go easy on him Gibbs.

*Gibbs points to Itachi and wants him to follow him to the elevator. When both are in the elevator Gibbs shuts off the elevator.*

Itachi: What is it Special Agent Gibbs?

Gibbs: What do you know about us?

Itachi: Everything I could find.

Gibbs: So you know about Kelly and Shannon?

Itachi: Yes and I understand how you feel.

Gibbs: YOU ARE ONLY THIRTEEN. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?

Itachi: My entire family was assassinated except for my brother. So I do know how you feel.

*Gibbs and Itachi lock eyes and have a stare down. Gibbs turn on the elevator and enters the bullpen.*

Gibbs: What do you got guys?

DiNozzo: Petty Officer Luke Simpson twenty three years old stationed at the USS John F Kennedy.

McGee: He worked on the ship as a translator and encryption.

Bishop: The USS JFK is currently at port

_Itachi: They are a well-oiled machine. The each have their perks, DiNozzo can be an idiot but he can get a guy to crack under pressure. McGee can be nervous when confronted yet he can help locate the guy they need. Bishop is too much of a scatter brain for my standards but she can spot any flaws in a criminal and in a normal person. Then there is Gibbs I can't spot a weakness but he is a one of a kind guy; possibly someone who could beat me if I got on his bad side but I doubt it._

DiNozzo: What do you think he is thinking?

Gibbs: I don't know.

Bishop: There is something off about him, like he has suffered.

Gibbs: McGee, Bishop go to the USS JFK to talk to Simpsons CO and find out anything pertinent. DiNozzo come over here when he leave (Pointing to Itachi who is staring out the windows.) Follow him to see what he is up to.

All: Yes boss.

(AN The part where Itachi is talking about Team Gibbs is all in his head.)


End file.
